Cheeseskates Personal Stuff Wikia:Manual of Style/Organization
The Steven Universe Wiki has a specific set of guidelines regarding the organization in articles and the site. It is recommended to be consistent with such to keep the wiki neat and easy to navigate. Page structure Before the lead section * (Why hatnotes exist) * Delete / MoveContent templates * Hatnotes (Like Youmay) * Quote template (surrounded with ) * Infoboxes Body * Lead section (Introduction) * Content (See below in Ordering Sections/Tables) Bottom matter * Transcript template * Gallery template * References template * Navbox template (Episodenav, Characternav, etc.) * (alphabetized) * Categories (alphabetized; easily done with the category module in ) Spacing Spacing in the source code is a minor thing but is applied to the wiki for design purposes and readability. It also must be noted that there is no vertical spacing between any element between two sections except at the bottom. Template:Quote is also the only template that has named parameters styled the same as templates with numbered parameters. Characters Steven Universe : This article is about the character. You may be looking for the television series. Steven Quartz Universe is the titular main protagonist. Appearance Ordering sections The sections on the page are to be laid out with self-explanatory section titles as presented here. ; Note: Sections with dot points under them mean "dot points only." Character articles Note: The character's history page is only one type of section, that being "Season #". Appearance Personality History Abilities (if the character is a gem) * Episode appearances Relationships Trivia * Gemology (if the character is a gem) * Gemstone (if the character is a gem) Gallery References (via ) Advertisements / Promos Schedule * Date: "Episode" (Time EST) Promotional Images Promotional Videos References (via ) Episode Note: Features in the episode should be listed top to bottom in the chronological order they appear in the episode. An exception to this is when a featured character or object is, in this order, either a cameo appearance, is only mentioned, or has a non-speaking role. Official synopsis Plot Features Characters * Objects * Locations * Music * Songs * Instrumental * Trivia * Cultural references * Continuity errors (accompanied by pictures preferred) * Transcript (via ) Gallery (via Video References (via ) Locations Description Episode Appearances Trivia * Gallery References (via ) Objects Appearance History (where applicable) Gallery Videos References (via ) Songs and Instrumental Songs Lyrics (With Template:Lyrics) A word from the composers Track information * Trivia * Videos References (via ) Products (like books) Official Description (reference inside equal signs) Product Details (reference inside equal signs) * Plot (if available) (otherwise detail the characters, areas and achievements) Trivia * References (via ) Crewniverse Career Episodes written and storyboarded * Trivia * External links References (via ) Ordering Tables The tables of the wiki are as follows: Episode guide ; Note: Not to be confused with the page; requires Template:ep Overall episode number in series → Title card → Episode title → Airdate → Production code : If there are multiple airdates that signal the release of an episode before its release on television, order them chronologically their source in brackets with one word. : (e.g. (app) / (online) / (TV) / etc.) The result should look like this: Shorts The above style applies, but the title card and production code requirements are removed, the length of the short is added in between the title and release date, and if available, a link to the video on an official YouTube channel or other official platforms (iTunes) is added at the end. Character / Object list Image/Name → Gemstone (if available) → Appearance → Other information Template parameters : This section requires the user to use the . are essential as the compressed set of code that helps a page have its design and functionality. To use a template can prove to be difficult to some users, so each template will need its own documentation, with such pages being suffixed with /doc. The template parameters displayed in the source code should be in order with what is displayed visually on the page when adding the template, so the documentation should outline this. The reordering of the parameters creates no visual difference. Categories : See the Categorization Gude for more information. are essential to the organization and navigation of the wiki. The main categories are content and organization which are subcategories of the main root category known as "browse." Each category describes its purpose, so please keep them in mind. For the order of the categories on a page from top to bottom, it depends on how general the categories are and which came first respectively: * If a category named "A to Z" was to be paired with "Episodes", the more broad category goes first, which would be "A to Z". * If the categories target specific groups or otherwise have the same purpose for different things, such as "Lars Barriga Images" and "Peridot Images", the category that targets the subject that debuted in the TV show first with an important or spotlighted role (for example, a character talking directly to the camera after someone walks by for a second will have the character talking to the camera prioritized over this character, and that character that walked by will not be considered until they have a role that contributes to the show like the prioritized character) will come first, which would be Lars Barriga. ** Steven Universe and the main Crystal Gem members Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl always comes first in this respective order before any other character. * If none of these conditions apply, order the categories in alphabetical order. Category:Drafts